DEMONS (Kristao)
by fantaozi08
Summary: "Sudah kuputuskan— —bahwa kau adalah pengantinku...—" Kristao AU! Demon!
1. Demon saw it

**_Saat daun berguguran di Beijing, dengan bermandikan sinar matahari yang hangat._**

 ** _Di sudut kelas kosong,_**

 ** _Bagaimana, kenapa, mengapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?_**

 ** _Aku sendiri juga tidak 'percaya'._**

 ** _Tapi,_**

 ** _Hanya satu hal yang ku tahu..._**

 ** _Bahwa aku menjadi pengantin._**

 ** _Pengantin dari dia,_**

 ** _Kris,_**

 ** _Seorang demon._**

Namaku adalah Huang Zi Tao. Aku pindah dari Qingdao ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di salah satu universitas disana.

Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal sejak berumur empat tahun, lalu di asuh oleh nenek. Aku bersyukur setidaknya walau hanya hidup berdua dengan nenek dalam keadaan ekonomi yang pas pas-an, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan kembali mengujiku. Setelah ia mengambil kedua orang tuaku, nenek menjadi target selanjutnya.

Dua bulan yang lalu, sehari setelah upacara kelulusan ia tiba-tiba mengalami serangan jantung mendadak dan seketika itu nenek meninggalkanku sendiri dengan rasa kehilangan dan kesepian yang mendalam.

Tetapi aku mencoba tegar. Dibalik cobaan pasti ada hikmah.

Seminggu kemudian aku mendapatkan surat. Dan surat itu berisi bahwa aku mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas Beijing. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena bisa melanjutkan sekolah di universitas ternama dan sedih karena harus pergi meninggalkan Qingdao. Disini sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan.

Tetapi,

Seperti kata orang, kita tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam masa lalu. Karena itu akan menghambat langkah kita untuk menuju masa depan.

Dan aku mencoba,

dengan tekad dan keinginan yang besar aku pergi meninggalkan kampung halamanku. Mungkin ini salah satu jalan yang diberikan Tuhan agar aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku.

Aku tersenyum.

Berpikir positif semoga di sana aku diberi segala kemudahan.

Ya, semoga.

Kumohon, mudahkanlah aku.

 ** _Dan kisahku dimulai,_**

 ** _Ketika aku tanpa sengaja mendengar suara desahan_**

Aku ingat, ketika itu aku sedang berjalan sendirian. Mengintari kampusku yang begitu megah dan luas. Meneliti setiap tempat seperti ruang perpustakaan yang didalamnya begitu banyak buku yang berjejer rapi, ruang olahraga indoor dan outdoor yang lengkap dan luas, kelas-kelas pembelajaran dengan fasilitas lengkap juga taman yang dipenuhi dengan segala tumbuhan yang dirawat dengan baik.

Dan sekarang tujuanku adalah taman belakang. Satu hal yang aku pikirkan ketika sampai di sana adalah indah.

Taman belakang begitu berbeda dengan taman yang aku lihat di depan kampus. Disini terlihat lebih asri dan seperti hutan mini. Dengan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi dan juga dipojok sana terdapat rumah dengan arsitektur mediterania yang begitu kental.

Aku berpikir kenapa di belakang kampus ada rumah yang walaupun tidak terlalu luas tetapi terlihat begitu mewah ada di sini. Apakah itu semacam mess untuk pekerja bersih-bersih disini?

Karena penasaran sekaligus terpesona dengan keindahan rumah itu, aku melangkah mendekat. Ingin melihat bagaimana arsitektur khas 90-an dengan dekat.

Indah.

Namun terlihat menyimpan kemisteriusan.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu kayu yang penuh dengan ukirannya yang khas itu. Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak ketika pintu itu ternyata tidak terkunci. Setelah memasukinya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dekorasi yang berada didalamnya. Sesuai dengan arsitektur rumah yang bergaya tahun 90-an.

Melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilku, aku menemukan kembali sebuah pintu. Ukirannya sama dengan pintu depan yang aku lewati tadi. Sedikit penasaran aku membukanya, hanya sedikit. Cukup untuk aku menyembulkan kepala untuk mengintip sedikit didalamnya.

Tapi,

Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak terpesona dengan rumah ini sehingga mencoba mendekatinya. Merasakan rasa ketertarikan untuk memasuki kedalamnya dan mengikuti rasa penasaran untuk menjelajah isi dari rumah ini.

Aku menyesal.

Sekali lagi aku menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Karena aku telah melihat semua yang ada didalam. Melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat.

 ** _Suara desahan itu menggaung disana. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang anak adam mencari sebuah kenikmatan dunia._**

 ** _Aku malu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap manusia itu._**

 ** _Namun, baru kusadari selain mereka yang sedang mengejar kepuasan aku melihat sosok lain. Pria berperawakan blasteran dengan mata biru terang menatapku di tempat dimana ia duduk sambil meminum wine berwarna merahnya._**

 ** _Mata kami yang saling bertaut, membuatku merasakan hawa dingin yang tak nyaman. Pria itu memberikanku sebuah senyum,_**

 ** _senyum mengerikan yang membuatku langsung berlari kencang. Meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin. Mencoba menghilangkan memori yang baru saja ia bawa di otakku. Bibir berkomat-kamit meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihat hanyalah ilusi._**

 ** _Ya, ilusi yang begitu nyata._**

 ** _Karena belum sampai aku pada pintu depan, pria itu mencekal lenganku dan mengukungku di antara dinding dan badannya yang tinggi. Membuatku tak bisa bergerak walau hanya satu centi saja._**

 ** _"Kau sudah melihatnya..."_**

 ** _Nafas beraroma mint memasuki indra penciumanku ketika aku mendongak, mencoba sekali lagi menatap mata biru itu._**

 ** _"Kau melihat apa yang terjadi"_**

 ** _Ulangnya lagi,_**

 ** _"Jadi sudah kuputuskan—_**

 ** _"—bahwa kau akan menjadi pengantinku."_**

Dan aku merasa bahwa, perjalanan hidupku akan semakin sulit

 ** _(Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah, kau menuruti apa yang ada didalam hatimu. Sehingga kau harus bertemu dengan iblis seperti diriku)_**

 _When demon saw it..._

TBC

Masih awal ya...

Kalau berminat ya baca. Kalo ga suka jangan hujat. Fanfic ini juga di publish di akun wattpad aku.

 _Mind to review?????_


	2. Kris Fallin' in Love

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rasa gemetar itu masih ada. Sekalipun aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa tremor yang bersarang di kakiku.**

 **Aku takut.**

 **Takut, jika berakhir aku menyukai wajah rupawannya.**

 **Dia sang demon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok bermata biru itu. Aku menatap cincin emas putih dengan ukiran rumit yang melingkar di jari manisku. Seketika aku merasa mataku mengembun, ada perasaan sesak setiap kali aku melihat cincin ini. Ingin sekali ku lepas lalu aku buang entah kemana asal cincin ini hilang dari pandanganku.

Tapi, sialnya...

Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba melepaskannya tapi sia-sia. Cincin itu melekat sempurna seolah telah diberi lem super agar tidak lepas. Aku membenci cincin ini. Sekalipun dia terlihat indah dan menawan tak menutup sebuah fakta bahwa cincin ini sudah menjadi tanda keterikatanku dengan pria itu.

 _"Dengarkan, setelah aku memakaikan cincin ini kepadamu maka didetik itu juga kau sudah menjadi pengantinku. Tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau berlari menjauhiku, dengan cincin ini aku bisa menemukanmu"_

 _"Cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita telah terikat"_

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membendungnya, tetap saja air mata ini mengalir. Hatiku sesak bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya. Dihari pertama aku mengenyam pendidikan di universitas ini seharusnya aku mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman baru bukan seperti ini. Menjadi pengantin dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal, bukanlah hal yang terlintas di otakku.

Memikirkannya seketika membuat kepalaku pening. Berdenyut cepat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berlebih. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku ke meja yang ada diperpustakaan ini. Mencoba setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Terlarut dalam suasana, sampai tanpa kusadar jika kini kesadaranku beralih ke alam mimpi.

 _-Jika aku memiliki kekuatan pengatur waktu, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah kembali di masa aku tidak pernah melihat mata biru itu yang begitu menghanyutkan..-_

 _-Kembali di masa aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Karena pertemuan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan-_

 _-Dan aku menyesal akan hal itu-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku bermimpi. Dipadang rumput aku melihat mereka. Pria tangguh dan wanita penuh kelemah lembutannya yang begitu aku rindukan. Satu tahun, dua tahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun..._**

 ** _Ahhh..._**

 ** _Bahkan aku tak pernah membayangkan jika sudah lima belas tahun mereka meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan tak begitu ingat bagaimana bentuk wajah mereka. Hanya sebuah elusan penuh kasih sayang yang dilakukan oleh tangan kekar itu dan juga sebuah senyuman lembut terpancar di wajah ayu itu._**

 ** _Ayah... Ibu..._**

 ** _Kalian terlihat bahagia disana. Apakah begitu menyenangkannya kah berada di surga? Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku juga. Bahkan kalian meninggalkanku hanya berdua saja dengan nenek._**

 ** _Nenek..._**

 ** _Wanita tua itu aku juga melihatnya. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuaku. Merangkul mereka dengan tangan hangatnya. Juga dia tersenyum begitu lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit menyembunyikan mata teduh kesukaanku._**

 ** _Aku menangis... Ingin sekali rasanya untuk menyusul mereka. Berkumpul dan tertawa bersama. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku enggan mewujudkannya. Janjiku..._**

 ** _Janjiku pada nenek bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi yang terkuat tak peduli dengan apapun yang menghadang._**

 ** _'Kuat adalah ketika kau tidak menyerah dalam keadaan, ketika kau bisa menghadapi sebuah rintangan, tidak takut dalam segala situasi dan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang pemenang. Itulah arti kuat yang sebernarnya. Tetap berdiri di medan perang hingga semuanya berakhir, sampai kau menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan'_**

 ** _Dan aku selalu mengingat apa yang dikatakan wanita renta yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya itu..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Ketika sebuah keyakinanku diporak-porandakan oleh sebuah debaran'_

"Kau yakin memilihnya sebagai pengantinmu, Kris?"

"Aku meyakininya..."

"Dia manusia"

"Bahkan Baekhyun juga sama. Dia manusia dan ia bisa menjadi pengantinmu"

"Bedanya ia mencintaiku sedangkan orang yang kau pilih mengenalmu saja tidak"

"Chanyeol, kau percaya bahwa aku tak mengenal dengan sebuah perasaan yang membingungkan seperti cinta-

-aku meyakininya sampai mata hitam itu menarikku masuk kedalamnya"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya tapi pria itu sudah membuatku merasakan hilang kendali atas diriku sendiri"

"Tapi kau tak bisa memaksakannya pada pria yang bahkan tidak tau apa-apa. Kau seperti memaksanya untuk menyelam di samudera luas disaat ia ketakutan karena tak bisa berenang"

"Kau salah, aku tak akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal bodoh. Aku hanya akan mengikatnya, benar-benar mengikatnya. Memastikan dia selalu berada disampingku hingga akhir. Tak pernah meninggalkanku bahkan untuk satu langkah pun tidak. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku selamanya"

"Kau dan pikiran egoismu. Kris kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam"

"Aku memang egois. Egois adalah nama tengahku. Dan kau benar aku telah jatuh hingga ke relung paling dalam sampai aku tidak sadar menggunakan keegoisanku untuk mengukungnya di dalam kuasaku. Untuk pertama kalinya hasrat untuk memiliki begitu besar. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap egois"

 ** _'Karena dengan egois inilah aku bisa mendapatkanmu..._**

... ** _p_** ** _engantinku'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Jatuh cintalah padaku hingga kau tak bisa berpaling padaku. Akan kubuat kau berpikir bahwa akulah sang semesta yang pantas kau ikuti. Cintai aku dengan kepolosanmu yang dapat membuatku terbang kelangit tujuh)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When Kris fallin' in love..._

TBC


	3. Kiss

**.** **.** **.** **.**

 **Aku mengakuinya, bahwa mata biru itu terlalu sayang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk dilewatkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh hari berlalu dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi aku hanya berdiam diri diperpustakaan. Salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah aku lewatkan satu hari pun. Aku menyukai tempat ini, karena disini aku bisa merasakan ketenangan.

Kembali aku membuka lembar halaman selanjutnya di novel yang kubaca. Hanya novel roman picisan dimana kisahnya selalu sama. Mereka bertemu lalu jatuh cinta. Memadu kasih bersama hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia. Terlalu chessy. Kehidupan fiksi yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk diwujudkan di dunia nyata.

Setidaknya untuk dirinya.

Terlalu larut dengan kisah cinta yang ada di novel, aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa perpustakaan kini begitu sepi. Tentu saja sepi ini bahkan sudah jam 5 sore dan itu artinya sudah banyak mahasiswa yang memilih pulang kerumah. Bagi mereka yang terbebas dari deadline tugas tentunya. Tapi ada hal yang tidak pernah aku rasakan, suasana disini jauh lebih hening. Bahkan suara desiran angin yang menyusup masuk dari jendela-jendela bisa ku dengar jelas.

Terang saja ini membuatku sedikit tak nyaman, dan juga takut.

Maka dari itu aku bergegas merapikan semua buku lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar. Baru aku sadari kenapa suasana hari ini begitu hening, ternyata hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan aku sudah tak melihat wanita paruh baya yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan. Seketika aku panik, jika penjaganya saja sudah tidak ada berarti...

Langsung saja aku berlari, untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak terkunci didalam perpustakaan. Sial... Kumohon jangan. Sungguh aku tak ingin terkunci di tempat ini sendirian. Tapi belum sampai tangan ini untuk menggapai kenop, pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Menampakkan sang pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Aku pikir itu adalah wanita penjaga yang mungkin kembali lagi untuk mengecek perpustakaan. Tapi, sosok didepanku berbentuk pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas. Rambut berwarna pirang yang di beri gel agar terlihat rapi. Juga mata biru yang begitu senantiasa menatapku dengan lekat.

Ahh, mata biru itu...

Seketika aku tersadar, aku menatap pria pemilik mata berwarna biru. Aku mengingatnya, dia adalah pria yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tau. Semua hal tentang pria ini tidak ada satu pun yang ku ketahui. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Semua kenangan yang sekuat tenaga ingin ku hapus kembali bermunculan.

Kenapa kau muncul?

Kenapa kau harus kembali hadir?

Kenapa kau menatapku sedalam itu?

Kenapa aku tak bisa untuk tidak membalas tatapanmu?

Dan kenapa aku harus berdetak kencang hanya dengan tatapanmu itu?

Apa aku sudah gila. Sudah tak waras lagi. Atau mungkin sudah tak bernyawa.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tak ingin kembali menatap pria ini. Tak ingin kembali terhanyut dalam tatapan teduh.

"Tao..." suara berat mengalun di antara keheningan. Aku semakin menundukkan kepala ketika merasa bahwa pria ini melangkah mendekatiku.

Bahkan saat jemari besarnya menangkupkan kedua pipiku. Mengarahkan wajahku agar menghadap dirinya aku memilih untuk menutup mata. Terlalu enggan jika harus kembali bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Buka matamu, tatap aku Tao..." pintanya dengan desisan. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah pria ini mulai kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Buka atau aku akan menciummu.." ucapnya lagi dan seketika aku langsung membuka mataku lebar. Dan kembali lagi mata hitamku bertubrukan dengan mata birunya. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa waktu seperti telah berhenti. Aku menatap lamat-lamat pria ini. Ia tampan, indah dan sempurna. Ketika pertama kali bertatapan dengannya, aku merasakan bahwa jantungku seperti melompat keluar karena debaran yang keras. Di tatapan kedua aku bergetar ketakutan karena ia tiba-tiba memaksaku menjadi pengantinnya. Dan di tatapan ke tiga ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap. Perutku terasa mulas dan geli secara bersamaan. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalamnya.

Seketika aku penasaran, ditatapan kita yang keempat reaksi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Matamu indah..." ucapnya memuji. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya padaku. Membuat tubuh kami menempel sempurna tanpa ada celah.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Aku jodohmu.."

Aku memejamkan mata setelah mendengar perkataannya. Jodohku, benarkah dia adalah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menjadi jodohku. Kenapa begitu mendadak...

"Jangan pernah kau sembunyikan mutiara indahmu ini, Tao.."

Aku membuka mata,

"Kau tau aku tapi aku tidak tau siapa dirimu. Bahkan namamu saja aku tak tau"

Pria ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya menyentuh wajahku.

"Namaku Kris Wu. Panggil aku Kris.."

"Kris.." ulangku menyebut namanya. Itu nama yang bagus, cocok sekali untuk pria tampan seperti dia.

"Ya... Terus panggil namaku"

"Kris.."

"Kris.."

"Tao..."

"Kau adalah pengantinku..."

Ucapnya sebelum bibirnya mengecup bibirku. Awalnya dengan kecupan ringan, lalu mulai berlanjut dengan lumatan dalam dan lilitan lidah. Kami berciuman dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Terus begitu, hingga tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku yang disusul oleh keluarnya lelehan air mata.

Aku tidak tau apa arti air mata ini tapi yang aku ketahui bahwa reaksiku di tatapan keempat kita hanya membuatku semakin kebingungan.

Bingung akan diriku dan perasaanku

Bingung akan keberadaan Kris

Bingung akan nasib dan takdir

Semuanya terlalu kabur untuk dimengerti.

 **.**

.

.

 **Mengapa sekarang semuanya menjadi membingungkan...**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin sebuah kepastian.._

.

.

.

.

Kepastian yang nyata...

.

.

.

 _First kiss~_

TBC


	4. Kris Side

_**Ketika daun yang berguguran mengotori halaman rumah.**_

 _ **Ketika sinar matahari hangat menyusup malu-malu diantara celah gorden.**_

 _ **Ketika angin musim gugur menyambutmu saat keluar rumah.**_

 _ **Di rumah tua dengan ornamen klasik, entah mengapa hanya dengan momen satu kali beradu tatapan dengan mata hitam itu.**_

 _ **Aku merasa sudah tersesat.**_

 _ **Tersesat dalam ketidak warasanku. Sehingga tanpa disadari aku memilih untuk mengikatnya,**_

 _ **dalam hubungan yang abu-abu...**_

 _ **Dengan perasaan yang abu-abu juga...**_

Kris Wu. Seorang pangeran iblis yang sedang berpetualang. Meninggalkan dunia iblis hanya untuk menikmati bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia manusia. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berpetualang. Sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun atau mungkin ini sudah ke lima puluh tahun Kris menikmati masa-masa hidup menjadi manusia. Bersama dengan Park Chanyeol, sepupu yang tidak pernah ia anggap bahwa mereka adalah bersaudara.

Sepupu iblisnya yang sialan sekali.

"Chanyeol ada Kris, kita pindah saja" samar-samar suara Baekhyun yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Pria itu berbicara berbisik di telinga sepupunya namun Kris yang tentunya memiliki kemampuan lebih dari seorang manusia bisa mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja.. Lagipula dia tidak akan peduli" balas Chanyeol dengan berbisik juga. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya dalam memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher putih pengantinnya. Juga tak lupa dengan tangan besarnya yang sudah menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. Memberikan rangsangan di puting juga penis mungil itu.

Mereka berdua terlarut dengan kenikmatan yang tercipta, hingga mengabaikan Kris yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Memang benar kata pepatah, jika sepasang kekasih sudah berlovey dovey, yang lain dianggap angin. Dunia berasa milik mereka berdua dan yang lain hanya ngontrak. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tak peduli dengan Kris yang akan melihat percintaan mereka, mengingat posisi duduk Kris yang di sofa lurus dengan ranjang yang menjadi tempat peraduan sepupunya.

Kris mendecih.

Ia tidak lagi repot memikirkan suara desahan yang keluar di mulut masing-masing, tidak memikirkan bagaimana suara kecipak tabrakan kulit yang terdengar juga jangan lupakan bau bau precum yang sudah mulai menguar. Kris tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang ingin bercinta tanpa mengenal situasi dan kondisi disekitarnya.

Kris sudah terbiasa.

Kembali Kris terlarut di dunianya sendiri. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas yang berisi wine. Ia meminum minuman berwarna merah itu, menyesap menikmati rasa pahit dan manis yang menyatu di dalam fermentasi anggur merah itu.

Ia masih terlarut,

hingga...

Entah ini instingnya atau sesuatu yang lain Kris merasakan aura manusia di sekitar ini. Dekat dengan rumah antik yang ada di kampus dimana ia menyamar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disana bersama Chanyeol. Tentu mereka lakukan itu karena Baekhyun juga berkuliah disini. Kris menatap Chanyeol, melihat apakah sepupunya juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan juga. Tapi nihil, Park Chanyeol sudah terlalu mabuk dengan yang namanya sex with Baekhyun.

Aura itu terasa semakin dekat. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia samar-samar mencium bau citrus yang bercampur dengan aroma manis yang entah bagaimana ia harus jelaskan. Yang pasti ini cukup memabukkan untuk Kris.

Kepalanya bergerak menghadap pintu coklat dengan ukiran rumit ketika Kris mendengar suara deritan yang menampilkan siluet pemuda yang memasukkan kepalanya. Kris bisa melihat dari tempat duduknya bagaimana wajah memerah malu terjadi ketika pemuda itu melihat kegiatan mesum sepupunya. Kris sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, merasa lucu dengan reaksi pemuda itu.

Wajah malu-malu itu seketika berubah saat mata mereka saling bertubrukkan.

Deg~

Mata biru Kris bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam yang juga menatapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang membuat Kris Wu terpesona hanya dengan keindahan mata hitam yang bersinar terang. Ia menatap lamat mata yang mampu membuat dunia fana yang dibangun Kris sekarang runtuh dan terhisap kedalam hitamnya lubang fantasi.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan, sampai Kris memberikan senyumannya -ahh tidak lebih tepatnya seringaian jahatnya- seolah mengejek sang pemuda karena telah tertangkap basah mengintip olehnya.

Kris berdecih didalam hati ketika mata hitam itu telah hilang di balik pintu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak rela untuk kehilangan keindahan yang begitu nyata. Jadi tanpa menunggu lama, dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya ia menyusul pemuda itu. Menahaannya diantara kukungan tubuh besar Kris dan tembok di belakangnya. Menatap nyalang ke pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri ketakutan. Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menghidari tatapan tajam Kris.

"Kau sudah melihatnya.."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kris setelah beberapa detik terjadi keheningan. Nafas beraroma mint milik Kris menguar ketika bibir tebalnya berbicara membuat pemuda yang berada di kukungannya mendongak, menatap mata biru Kris.

"Kau melihat apa yang terjadi" ucap Kris mempertegas kalimatnya yang pertama. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah pemuda bermata hitam. Melihat lebih dekat sosok yang terlihat menawan di matanya. Pemuda pertama yang membuat dirinya merasa getaran aneh.

Kris tidak tau mengapa harus ada gelenyar aneh di bagian dadanya ketika mata mereka saling bertaut. Ketika nafas mereka saling bersautan. Ketika keheningan membuat dirinya sedikit merasakan gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya ada perasaan memiliki yang menguar hebat di hati sanubari. Ingin memiliki pemuda berparas manis yang ada dikukukangannya. Ingin mengklaim bahwa pemuda ini hanya milik dirinya.

Hanya dirinya.

Satu-satunya.

Maka dari itu, dengan segala keegoisannya ia mengikat pemuda itu kedalam sebuah hubungan abu-abu yang ia ciptakan. Dengan perasaan yang abu-abu juga dan hati yang masih tak terdefinisi. Yang Kris tau sekarang hanya ingin memiliki dan semua keinginannya harus terjadi.

"Jadi sudah kuputuskan —

Suara berat Kris mengalun.

— bahwa kau akan menjadi pengantinku... "

 **Dan inilah hasil dari keegoisanmu..**

 **Mengikat seseorang dengan cinta abu-abu...**

 **Keyakinan abu-abu...**

 **Juga keindahan yang abu-abu...**

 **Semuanya masih tidak jelas. Terlalu abstrak dan tak bisa dibaca. Perlu waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Waktu yang panjang, dan setelah tiba waktu itu kisah mereka yang bergulir akan dipenuhi cerita-cerita yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak pernah menyangkanya.**

 **Ini masih abu-abu.**

 **Warna yang tidak bisa dibilang hitam atau putih..**

 **Sama dengan kisah mereka, tidak tau apakah ini salah atau benar..**

 **Tetapi, jika kita ingin mengetahuinya bukankah kita harus mejalani alur cerita itu bukan?**

 **Untuk melihat akhir cerita..**

 **Happy Ending or Sad Ending**

 **We will find out later...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau lihat cincin ini?" Kris memperlihatkan cincin emas putih yang memiliki ukiran rumit namun indah kepada pemuda itu._

 _"Dengarkan, setelah aku memakaikan cincin ini kepadamu maka didetik itu juga kau sudah menjadi pengantinku. Tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau berlari menjauhiku, dengan cincin ini aku bisa menemukanmu"_

 _Lalu pemuda blasteran itu memakaikan paksa cincin nan indah itu ke jari manis sang pemuda. Kris benar - benar memaksakan kehendaknya kepada pemuda itu._

 _"Cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita telah terikat"_

 _Ia juga memakai pasangan dari cincin itu di jarinya sendiri. Lalu setelah itu ia berlutut, mengambil tangan sang pemuda yang kini sudah terikat dengannya. Mengecup jemari-jemari yang kini terdapat cincin yang baru ia sematkan. Mengecupnya pelan namun penuh hasrat yang mendalam. Kecupan yang diiringi dengan isakan lirih dari sang pemuda._

 _Kris mendadak tuli, ia tidak menghiraukan suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu._

 _Ia telah terlalu larut dengan perasaanya._

 _Perasaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kris side...

The selfish side fills the heart

2 Feb 2019

19:37

TBC..

 _ **I have overdosed on the love that was given by you**_

 _ **My good feelings...**_

 _ **I fell back into the same hole. I still love you, no matter the insults of people. I think you're still the best.**_

 _ **EXO, can we always be together until we age**_

 _ **(EXOL always love you)**_

Halohaaa.. Sudah di update...

What do you think about this part? Please give me a criticism. I realy need it.

I feel very moved.

Ketika melihat komentar kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mari kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya


	5. The Eve

_**Sebuah tembok runtuh, fajar mulai bersinar perlahan..**_

 _ **Sehingga kau bisa melihatku...**_

 _ **Kamu harus berteriak keras, agar aku bisa bergerak cepat..**_

 _ **Cahaya terang menyebar, ketika kamu menjemput kesenangan..**_

 _ **Kita harus bangun lagi di pagi yang segar...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Aku memang mengikatmu. Tetapi aku belum memiliki tubuhmu, ragamu dan hatimu_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Why do I have to go there of all places?"**

Tao menahan tubuh Kris ketika pria itu terlalu dekat dengannya. Berada diatas tubuhnya yang kini sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara mereka sampai ditempat ini, karena Tao sendiri tidak tau.

"Kris, stop it..

"Bukankah kau ingin tau siapa aku?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, setelah kita saling memiliki—

—satu sama lain.."

.

.

.

.

Tanda itu terlalu kentara di tubuh Tao. Lambang naga tercetak jelas tergambar di daerah perut hingga memanjang ke area punggung. Indah, namun tersimpan makna yang begitu dalam. Tao menyentuhnya, kepala naga yang ada di perutnya. Mengelus pelan,

 _ **Look at me with arrogant eyes, say all by lifting your chain**_

 _ **"Aku pengantinmu..."**_

 _ **Growing up a lot of dreams**_

 _ **Distorted truth..**_

 _ **Truth taught..**_

 _ **The voice of change**_

 _ **'It's we that made the ocean swallow it all...'**_

 _ **'Kitalah yang membuat lautan menelan semuanya..'**_

 _ **'We mad this story'**_

 _ **'Kitalah yang membuat cerita ini'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Akhh Kris..."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak bisa—**_

 _ **—tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Mari saling memiliki satu sama lain.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\--The Eve--**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **The Eve..**_

 _ **'You go your own way, you don't have to stop, don't keep track of our direction..'**_

 _ **3 feb 2019**_

 _ **20.11**_


	6. Oasis

_**Runnin' I'm running, chasing the sun"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _'So that you can see me...'_

Aku tidak tau dengan perasaan yang membuncah ini. Tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh dada sebelah kiriku. Menyentuh, untuk merasakan debaran konstan yang terjadi. Rasanya ada yang aneh namun sedikit aku merasakan kesenangannya.

Kita masih berada di tempat yang sama, di perpustakaan yang sepi. Namun kini dengan posisi yang berbeda. Bukan dalam sebuah pelukan lagi tapi di pangkuannya. Menahan pinggangku agar tak bisa kabur.

Ini terlalu intim...

"Tao... "

"Tao... "

"Tao... "

Suara serak basah itu, kumohon berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku tidak mau..

 _Semua itu terlalu merdu untuk diperdengarkan_.

"Tao..."

"Berhenti memanggilku"

Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke bibirnya bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu, jika itu bukan sebuah penjelasan siapa dirimu sebenarnya.."

 _ **Napas mengencang, mata bergerak liar mencari jawaban, bibir bengkak dan basah**_

Aku melihat Kris tertawa untuk sesaat. Tangan besarnya mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Matanya menyorot lembut namun taja di saat bersamaan kepadaku. Seolah ingin mempertegaskan sesuatu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya.."

"Semuanya tanpa terkecuali"

Tentu aku ingin sebuah kejelasan dalam hal yang asing ini. Aku tidak ingin suatu hal tersebut membuatku terlihat bodoh, karena tak mengetahui sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Semuanya sudah kepalang tanggung dan aku terlalu penasaran untuk itu.

"Namaku Kris Wu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu"

"Apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui.."

Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus bibir ku. Matanya juga menatap lekat di area yang sama. Menatapnya seolah takut bibirku ini akan hilang dari tempatnya jika satu detik saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku membiarkan jemarinya bergerak aktif disana. Namun yang tidak bisa kubiarkan adalah ketika aku kehilangan tatapan memujanya yang selalu ia arahkan padaku. Terdengar plin plan memang jika pada awal pertemuan kita aku menangis ketika harus ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kris.

Tanganku bergerak membawa wajah tampan itu untuk menatapku. Memegang kedua pipi dengan kedua tanganku. Seketika kita kembali berpandangan.

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi.." ucap Kris dengan ibu jarinya yang semakin intens mengelus bibirku.

"Kenapa kau ingin menciumku?"

"Kenapa—

—harus aku?"

 _ **Sudah kubilang, lupakan rasa penasaranmu. Itu hanya membuatmu semakin jatuh...**_

 _ **(We'll go a bit further, even further. On this road still with a long way to go)**_

 _ **Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk menceritakan semua hal tentangku padamu**_

Aku menahan tubuh Kris ketika pria itu terlalu dekat denganku. Berada diatas tubuhku yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. Tubuhku terkurung diantara kukungan tangan besarnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa aku dan Kris berada di sebuah kamar ini. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Otakku buntu dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanya diam.

Mengedarkan mataku ke segala arah, asal bukan ke wajah Kris. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Hati dan pikiranku terlalu lemah untuk menangkap situasi yang ada. Maka dari itu melihat Kris hanya membuat semua konsentrasi yang tersisa akan sia-sia dan menghilang.

"Kris.. Stop it" teriakku ketika ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kembali mata kami berpandangan. Sial— jantung murahan berhentilah berdetak kencang.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"

"Siapa aku yang sebenarnya.."

"Kau ingin tahu segala kebenaran yang ada.."

Nafas beraroma mint milik Kris semakin tercium jelas ketika bibirnya berbicara tepat diatas bibirku. Sangat dekat namun tidak saling bersentuhan. Tetapi jika sedikit saja aku atau Kris memajukan wajah, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika untuk kedua kalinya bibir ini saling bertabrakan lagi.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, setelah kita saling memiliki—

—satu sama lain..."

Dan benar saja bibir ini kembali bertemu ketika Kris memajukan wajahnya. Bibir kami saling bersentuhan pada awalnya namun setelah satu detik berselang lumatan-lumatan mulai terjadi. Bibir Kris kembali menginvasi semua tempat. Karena tidak hanya bibir ini saja yang ia jadikan mainan, telinga bahkan leher menjadi sasaran bibir nakal Kris. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga tanpa sadar aku mendesah sambil kedua tanganku meremas-remas kasar rambutnya.

Aku tidak sadar dengan semuanya. Yang aku tau ini terasa menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Rasanya nikmat dan bercampur geli.

 _Satu fakta yang sudah kuketahui, bahwa aku mulai ketergantungan dengan segala sentuhan yang diberikan Kris._

 _Dan juga pikiran tidak warasku yang selalu ingin meminta lebih..._

" **Aku haus akan suatu hal yang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dengan rasa haus yang membara ini.."**

 **긴 하 루 를**

 **(Gin harureul)**

"Akhh Kris..."

Desahku yang tidak bisa menahan segala nikmat yang terjadi. Bibir itu terlalu lihai untuk membuat tanda di lehernya.

Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, ia sedikit menjauh dari tubuhku. Masih berada di atas tubuhku dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Matanya birunya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya ada seberkas nafsu yang tercipta , ketika aku melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa—

Bibirnya berucap dengan pelan,

—tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

Dan setelahnya tidak ada jarak lagi diantara kita. Bibirnya meraup bibirku rakus seolah ia ingin memakannya disaat itu juga. Tangannya sudah mulai aktif di segala tubuhku. Meraba disana-sini di setiap sisi. Seharusnya aku marah ketika diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku memukulnya ketika tubuhku dilecehkan.

Namun seperti halnya ketika kita telah tersesat di sebuah gurun pasir. Saat dunia fanamu telah mengambil sebuah kenyataan yang ada. Dimana rasa haus yang ingin dipuaskan harus segera terlaksana. Tanpa memikirkan caramu untuk menuntaskannya.

Semuanya hanya berpikir untuk mencapai puncak.

 _ **(I realized that everything manmade road eventually comes to an end—**_

 _ **—but, i'm not human. I'm demon, everything I want will happen. NO EXCEPTION.)**_

 _ **Oasis...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Past the red desert, we find a oasis_

 _Gin harureul (for a long day)_

5 feb 2019

23.45


	7. 24-7

**I think about it 24/7**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas berat setelah mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu._

 _"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Mata bulatnya menatap tajam Kris._

 _"Apalagi..._

 _...tentu aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku, selamanya"_

 **In that moment, I pushed in..**

"Gigit bahuku jika sakit.." samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kris. Diantara setengah kesadaranku, ketika rasa sakit yang menyengat begitu terasa. Saat dimana aku merasakan tubuhku terbelah, sesuatu yang masuk di dalam sana. Besar, keras dan panjang. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak keras saat milik Kris dipaksa untuk memasuki suatu hal yang tidak berimbang itu.

"Akhh Kris, sakit"

Aku hanya bisa berteriak. Semua bagian tubuhku telah kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sedikit pun tidak bisa.

"Kau bisa melewatinya.. Tao bertahanlah"

Semuanya terlalu sakit.

 _ **Dalam momen itu, aku mendorong masuk..**_

 _ **'Seperti cahaya bola lampu yang menyinari kamarku'**_

 _ **You warmed me up..**_

"Akhh.."

Semuanya masuk, lolos dari segala pertahanan. Penuh dan sesak, rasanya aku sampai bisa merasakannya menancap terlalu dalam. Tepat pada satu titik yang tidak bisa aku jabarkan, namun sedikit membuatku merasakan dimana nikmat berada.

"Kris, full.. I'm full"

Aku merasakan Kris mengelap titik-titik keringat yang muncul di sekitar pelipisku. Mengelapnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Angel, boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Dia masih meminta ijinku, bahkan saat dia sudah berada disana. Didalam diriku, di titik terdalam yang tidak bisa orang lain jamah.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Mengarahkannya ke rambut Kris yang sudah berantakan akibat aku remas kasar sedari tadi. Mengelusnya sebentar sebelum beralih ke arah rahang tegas itu. Menangkupnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Bergeraklah.."

Kataku setelah mengecup bibir tebal Kris.

"Ahhnnn... Ahh..."

Lalu gerakan-gerakan yang penuh dengan tekanan tercipta. Melalui tempo lambat namun konstan dan tepat membuat rasa sakit yang awalnya menyerang berangsur hilang. Tergantikan dengan nikmat yang membuatku rasanya terbang ke langit tujuh.

"Kris, akhh.."

Tempo cepat mulai terjadi, menukik tajam untuk menyentuh dimana titik kenikmatan itu berada. Dengan telak dan bertubi-tubi.

"Ahhnn Kris.. Ahh"

"Call my name.."

"Krishhh hnnn"

"Again.."

"Kris, akhh yahh disituhhh"

"Once again.."

 _'Lagi hingga di pikiranmu hanya ada namaku yang tertanam disana'_

"Hmm, ahhh"

"Angel..."

"Peach..."

"Taozi..."

"Xiamo..."

 _ **Tidakkah aku beruntung...**_

 _ **Seorang pangeran iblis memiliki malaikat dalam pelukannya...**_

 _ **Menikmati keindahan tubuhnya—**_

 _ **Juga mengikat raganya...**_

 _ **Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri...**_

 _ **Angel, in the embrace of the demon**_

 _ **Tidakkah itu menggelikan...**_

"Fasterhh" dibutakan oleh kenikmatan dunia, terjebak dalam permainan maju mundur membuatku meminta lebih. Meminta belas kasihannya untuk segera membawaku ke nirwana. Keindahan yang akan terpancar ketika putih itu datang. Aku meminta Kris lebih cepat, secepat mungkin hingga rasanya tidak ada jeda untuk sebuah nikmat yang terasa.

"Memohonlah—

—memohonlah pengantinku. Memohon dengan segala rasa gundah dan gelisah yang kau miliki.."

Terdoktrin oleh semua hal yang ada, kewarasanku telah hilang. Tertelan oleh bumi. Harga diriku sudah memudar dari jiwaku. Semuanya hanya tertinggal nafsu. Begitu besar dan ingin dipuaskan.

"Please, move faster and ride me. Make me crazy just because of your movements.."

"Buat aku gila hanya dengan gerakanmu, aku mohon Kris..."

"I can't hold it anymore"

Ucapan serak penuh dengan kata-kata kotor. Aku tidak percaya ada saat dimana kata yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan keluar dari mulut ini. Membuktikan bahwa pikiranku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan hal baik lagi. Semuanya telah digantikan dengan hal yang sebaliknya.

Kotor

Penuh umpatan

Tidak pantas didengar

Semuanya berubah karena Kris. Kau adalah penyebab utamanya.

Seringaian itu,

"With pleasure, I made it happen.."

Kris menjawabnya dengan bibir penuh senyum puas.

 _ **It's a long day, ohh ohh**_

 _ **(Ginagin haru..)**_

'Aku bermimpi berada di sampingmu..'

'Aku terbakar, jadi gila dan mati perlahan..'

'I can't shake this feeling.."

Because..

 _"You're all I think 24/7"_

Mengalihkan duniaku, menawan tubuhku. Juga merebut hatiku.

Tidakkah kau terlalu serakah, mengambil semuanya dalam diriku. Semuanya tanpa sisa. Tidak ada sedikit pun kau tinggalkan hanya untukku.

Sekarang semuanya berada dalam genggaman tanganmu...

Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta dirimu untuk memelukku erat. Menjagaku, agar raga ini tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Hanya dirimu yang akan aku cintai, aku sayangi. Yang aku rindu, hingga rasanya sesak jika satu detik saja tidak bertemu.

Bisakah kau melakukan itu.

Berjanji padaku..

 _Pinky promise?_

Gerakan itu semakin menggila. Aku terlonjak cepat ketika Kris tidak memberikan jeda dalam sodokan kasarnya. Nikmat, semuanya nikmat sampai aku lupa telah berapa kali aku keluar. Menumpah ruah hingga membasahi area selangkangan kami berdua.

Kris masih bergerak, sambil bibirnya yang terus berada di area leherku. Menciptakan warna merah yang sukar hilang disana. Sesekali memberikan ciuman-ciuman panjang dan panas pada bibirku. Mengaduk-aduk lidahku sampai-sampai saliva kami bercampur. Mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibir karena terlalu banyak berproduksi.

"Kris, ahnn.."

"Akhuhh.. Sudah tidak ahh tahanhnn"

"Sebentar lagihh, ahh"

 _Sebentar lagi..._

"Akhh Kris.."

"Tao.."

Meledak dengan hebat dan bersamaan. Cairan kami keluar dengan deras tanpa malu-malu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika tubuhku rasanya dialiri oleh cairan Kris. Rasanya penuh hingga membuat perutku rasanya sedikit menggembung.

Sensasi ini jauh lebih terasa nikmat ketika kami sama-sama mencapai sebuah kenikmatan. Rasanya lega, seolah tak memiliki beban dalam hidup.

"Terimakasih, Angel.."

Ciuman hangat dari bibir Kris dapat aku rasakan di area keningku.

 _ **Lalu bolehkah aku bertanya padamu..**_

 _ **Apa kau akan menerimaku setelah tau siapa diriku,**_

 _ **memintaku untuk selalu mencintaimu. Seseorang yang kotor seperti diriku sudah melawan alam karena dengan lancangnya membawamu kedalam pelukanku. Mengikatmu, meleburkan tubuh kita menjadi satu. Mengikat hati kita dalam cinta abu-abu.**_

 _ **Menikmati indahnya perasaan abstrak yang tak tergambar jelas. Acak, tak beratur juga samar**_.

"Angel, apakah kau bisa mencintai seorang iblis sepertiku" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris mampu membuatku yang semula berada dalam pelukan hangatnya mengangkat kepala.

Melihat raut wajahnya, yang entah kenapa terlihat kaku, keras namun penuh dengan kesedihan. Terpancar jelas disana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku iblis. Seorang pangeran iblis.."

"Dalam artian, aku adalah makhluk yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan. Tinggal di neraka, tempat di mana semua keburukan di pertanggung jawabankan disana.."

"I'm demon, yang mencari pendamping untuk dirinya. Lalu bertemu dengan seorang pria bermata hitam kelam yang mampu membuat ia merasakan indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Mengikat pria itu, menjadikan sang pria hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.."

"Itu aku, seorang iblis yang mencintai seseorang manusia. Makhluk bumi yang berbeda dengan dirinya.."

"Lalu setelah kau mengetahuinya, apa kau masih ingin berada disampingku—

—menjadikan dirimu sebagai pengantinku.."

"Inginkah?"

 _ **'Aku makhluk Tuhan yang tidak mempunyai harga diri..'**_

 _ **'Aku adalah makhluk pengecut yang ingin dicintai namun dengan cara memaksa..'**_

 _ **'Lihatlah, apakah aku pantas untuk mendapatkan malaikat cantik salah satu ciptaanmu ini..'**_

 _ **'Aku kotor, penuh dosa. Dan aku membuatnya juga di penuhi dosa—**_

 _ **—dengan cara membuatnya dalam genggamanku'**_

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Berkomentar bagaimana, semuanya terlalu mustahil untuk di cerna dalam pikiranku. Semuanya seperti ilusi dalam mimpi berkepanjangan.

Tetapi, aku...

"Kris.."

 _ **Look at me with arrogant eyes,**_

Aku mengelus rahang tegasnya. Menatap mata birunya dengan penuh arogansi, juga tidak lupa menyatukan kening kami masing-masing. Senyuman tipis aku sematkan untuk pria tampan di hadapanku.

 _ **Say all by lifting your chain..**_

"Aku pengantimu—

—kau sudah mengikatku.."

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak bisa untuk berlari menjauh darimu. Kau pasti akan menemukanku. Dimana pun itu.."

Lalu tanganku yang berada dirahang tegasnya beralih ke dada bidang milik Kris. Meraba setiap sudut dada Kris yang memiliki otot kencang itu.

"Jadi kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan saja ikatan ini. Dengan perasaan dan cinta abu-abu kita.."

'Ikat aku...'

 _'Mari hidup bahagia bersama-sama. Tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan. Tanpa ada waktu yang menghentikan.'_

 _24/7_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ni saenggakppunim 24/7_

 _Soguen ta micheo ga joguemsshik jugeo ga_

 _10 Feb 2019_

 _13.02_

TBC


	8. Freal Luv

_**Know no limits, to feel the truth**_

 _ **Ketika dunia berhenti bergeming**_

 _ **Aku akan tahu itu adalah kamu**_

 _ **Searching all night, like a spotlight**_

 _ **Untuk satu pencarian**_

 _ **Mungkin dirimu, Mungkinkah diriku**_

 _ **Only way to know**_

Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika itu Seoul sedang mengalami musim dingin. Salju turun menutupi tanah disana. Hawa dingin menyergap di sela-sela mantel yang di pakai. Sebagian orang memilih untuk tinggal dirumah daripada berada di luar sana. Tetapi beberapa orang juga ada yang lebih suka berada diluar hanya untuk menikmati lembutnya salju yang jatuh ditangan mereka.

Sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan.

 _ **Lovin' that real luv...**_

Baekhyun membenarkan topi rajutnya juga sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Salju turun semakin lebat, namun pemuda ini masih terlalu betah untuk berada di taman. Menikmati malamnya dengan bermain salju.

Tangan-tangannya ia tadahkan, mencoba mengumpulkan butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan. Senyum merekah dibibir Baekhyun.

 _ **Something you feel luv...**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa bumi ini berhenti berputar. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan waktu yang berjalan lambat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke rongga dada.

Untuk pertama kalinya..

Chanyeol menahan tubuh pemuda manis didepannya ini dengan memengang kedua pinggang sang pemuda. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah saat mereka tidak sengaja saling bertabrakan.

Saat itu, waktu seolah berhenti ketika mereka saling bertatapan. Mata coklat bertemu dengan mata coklat lainnya. Berpendar indah dengan pantulan bayangan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Akhh maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukan hangat Chanyeol dengan segera. Menegakkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Tuan maafkan aku" ulangnya lagi ketika ia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan netranya yang sedari tadi melamun. Melamunkan wajah cantik pemuda didepannya.

"Ahh, tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah tuan, sungguh maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu dari belakang,

"Hei.." panggilnya

"Ya ada apa tuan?" tanyanya setelah membalikkan badannya, menatap sang pria tampan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi"

Lalu pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menggumamkan namanya.

"Baekhyun, nama yang bagus.."

 _ **Takdir yang indah...**_

 _ **Aku menyukainya...**_

Sepertinya ini memang sebuah takdir. Mereka bertemu lagi, dimusim yang berbeda. Musim semi, dimana bunga kembali bermekaran. Dimana matahari mulai menyinari bumi dengan hangat.

Di taman ini...

Dengan momen yang sama...

"Akhh"

Di waktu yang sama...

Malam hari itu, mereka bertemu. Seperti deja vu, apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu terulang kembali. Dimana Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menabrak tubuh besar Chanyeol. Dan juga dimana Chanyeol Harus kembali menahan tubuh ramping Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

 _Same situation..._

"Baekhyun.."

"Akh Chanyeol. Maaf aku tadi—"

"Tidak apa..."

Kejadian yang sama membuat mereka harus bertemu lagi. Saling berpandangan lagi dengan mata coklat masing-masing.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sepertinya tidak terlihat layak huni.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika jelek. Kau tau aku itu sebatang kara. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan ayahku memilih menikah lagi. Tapi sayangnya ibu tiriku tidak suka jika aku tinggal dengannya. Yahh, jadinya aku tinggal disini" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dimata Chanyeol.

"Yang penting nyaman.." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Ya kau benar sekali, juga yang paling penting tempat ini murah. Pas dikantong.."

Semula mereka hanyalah orang asing yang tidak tau nama masing-masing. Semula mereka tidak seakrab ini.

Di musim semi ini, sepertinya hubungan mereka akan berlanjut.

 _ **I'm all yours**_

 _ **Diriku seluruhnya milikmu**_

 _ **Ketika engkau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjemputku disini**_

 _ **Jangan biarkan ku pergi kemanapun**_

 _ **Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, aku bersumpah**_

 _ **Only Freal luv**_

Ya sepertinya hubungan mereka berlanjut...

Musim panas telah datang. Matahari mulai bersinar jauh lebih terang dari biasanya. Suhu meningkat membuat Baekhyun harus menggunakan kipas angin bututnya selama 24 jam non stop agar ia tidak merasakan kepanasan.

Ting tong~

Suara bel terdengar. Baekhyun melongokan wajahnya dari kamarnya untuk melihat ke pintu utama tempat huniannya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat siapa tamu yang sedang berkunjung kerumahnya. Dia adalah pria tampan yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kenal.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hai Baekhyun.." sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Lalu matanya mulai menelisik ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat tampilan sang pria tampan itu yang menggunakan kaos putih tipis yang dipadu padankan dengan kemeja floral juga celana pendek berwarna hitam. Ditambah sneakers vans hitam dengan garis putih. Oh jangan lupa juga tambahan aksesoris eyeglasses yang bertengger di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Sangan modis dan sempurna. Outfit yang cocok digunakan untuk melakukan liburan ke pantai.

"Kau mau kemana dengan tampilan seperti itu?"

"Ada yang salah dengan tampilanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa apakah ada yang aneh dari pakaiannya.

"Tidak hanya saja seperti terlihat mau berlibur"

"Aku memang ingin berlibur—

—kepantai dengan teman manisku ini" Chanyeol merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras.

"Jadi sekarang siap-siap buat ke pantai"

 _ **Lovin that real luv,**_

 _ **Mencintai dengan cinta yang sungguh-sungguh.**_

 _ **Something you feel luv,**_

 _ **Semuanya persaan ini untukmu kasih.**_

 _ **Turning me back to the old me,**_

 _ **Tarik aku kembali ke diriku yang lama.**_

Musim gugur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun habiskan untuk bersepeda mengelilingi taman yang di penuhi banyak orang yang ingin bersantai. Menikmati hari-hari indah ini berdua saja.

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah kedunya ketika mereka memilih menikmati senja di tepi danau dekat taman. Duduk berdampingan sambil bersenda gurau.

"Chanyeol akhh geli stop"

Baekhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari tangan-tangan jahil Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Sambil sesekali tangan kecilnya membalas gelitikan di perut six pack Chanyeol.

"Yahh ampun Chan, stophh"

Gelitikan maut Chanyeol berhenti saat ia mendengar suara memohon dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa keras ketika melihat bagaimana muka memerah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa sambil menangis itu.

"Uhhh Baekhyun wajahmu memerah"

"Itu gara-gara kamu yoda"

Pukulan Baekhyun layangkan ke pria disampingnya ini. Bertubi-tubi hingga membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh sakit, Baek..."

"Biar saja, itu pembalasan dariku..."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tanda ia sedang kesal kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Gemas dengan temannya ini, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam rangkulan hangatnya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, disandarkan ke pundak lebar Chanyeol.

Hanya dengan perlakuan manis, sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun tidak kesal lagi pada Chanyeol.

 _ **Love is a high, we feelin' alive,**_

 _ **Cinta ini begitu tinggi, kita merasa begitu hidup**_

 _ **You Lovin' the size, 이 흐름을 타 (i heureumeul ta)**_

 _ **I give you more, you feelin' the flow,**_

 _ **Engkau tak pernah sendirian**_

 _ **Dari mereka yang membuatmu lemah**_

 _ **Mengejar kemenangan, kami hidup di dalam dosa**_

 _ **Membuat kami berdua menjadi satu pasang**_

Musim dingin kembali menyerang. Chanyeol mengeratkan selimut tipis milik Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen kecil Baekhyun setelah tadi puas bermain salju di taman.

Mereka meminum coklat panas buatan Baekhyun sambil duduk berdampingan melihat serial drama keluarga yang ada di tv. Menikmati momen indah dimana mereka hanya berdua.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chan.."

"Look at me.."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap layar datar didepannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan.."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memegang erat kedua tangan Baekhyun. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol menatap tepat di pupil kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Kini mereka tidak lagi duduk berdampingan tetapi saling berhadapan.

"Kau pasti bercanda.."

Tidak...

"Tidak aku menyukaimu. Ahh bukan tapi mencintaimu.."

"Baekhyun aku mohon terima rasa cintaku ini.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya.

Mata Baekhyun terasa berembun saat dirinya melihat kesungguhan akan cinta dari Chanyeol.

"Chan aku—

—aku juga menyukaimu" jawabnya yang di barengi dengan lelehan air mata di wajahnya. Bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum indah.

"Jangan menangis, Baek.." tangan Chanyeol bergerak menghapus air mata itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah pasanganku.."

"Cincin ini akan mengikat kita berdua"

 _ **That love that keeps me shaking,**_

 _ **Bahwa cinta membuatku berdetak**_

 _ **So real there's no mistaking,**_

 _ **I'd give it all up to you, I swear..**_

 _ **Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu aku berjanji**_

 _ **Only Freal luv,**_

 _ **Hanya untuk cinta suci**_...

"Aku adalah makhluk Tuhan yang hina. Aku seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya kepadamu. Semuanya aku ceritakan segala hal tentangku"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya—

—setelah kau mengetahuinya, apa kau masih sanggup mencintai seseorang seperti diriku?" Park Chanyeol

"Aku tetap mencintaimu. Untuk apa aku harus meninggalkan dirimu hanya karena kau adalah seseorang makhluk Tuhan yang hina. Untuk apa aku harus meninggalkan kau jika separuh jiwaku berada dalam dirimu. Itu hanya membuatku sakit.."

"Daripada merasakan sakit, kenapa aku tidak tinggal bersamamu saja jika aku bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Bukankah itu lebih baik.." Byun Baekhyun

 _ **Diriku seluruhnya milikmu**_

 _ **Ketika engkau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjemputku disini**_

 _ **Jangan biarkan ku pergi kemanapun**_

 _ **It's a...**_

 _ **Freal luv**_

 _ **Freal luv**_

 _ **Freal luv**_

 _ **Freal luv**_

 _ **Cinta gila**_

 _ **Cinta sejati**_

 _ **Cinta suci**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ChanyeolxBaekhyun side.._

 _This really freal love.._

 _ChanBaek.._

 _Is real.._

 _11 Feb 2019_

 _17.47_

TBC


	9. Walk on memories (ending)

_**His fatal fantasy, I'm drunk with ecstasy**_

 _ **Oh, he wants me**_

 _ **Oh, he got me**_

Aku menatap siluet tubuhku di kaca besar yang ada di kamar tidur Kris. Menatap tanda yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana lambang naga itu tergambar jelas di tubuhku ini. Memanjang dari area perut hingga ke arah punggung. Lambang yang begitu indah, namun terlihat begitu banyak makna didalamnya. Seolah ada pesan tersembunyi.

Aku menyentuh gambar kepala naga yang ada di daerah perutku, mengelusnya pelan dengan perasaan abstrak. Antara senang dan sedih semua tercampur aduk. Terlalu banyak hal yang masih menjadi tanda tanya bagiku, sangat banyak. Hingga rasanya jika di pikirkan otakku seperti ingin meledak.

Kris dia..

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan tangan besar memelukku dari belakang. Itu Kris, tanpa melihatnya aku sudah tau dari pantulan kaca yang ada didepanku. Memeluk perutku erat dengan dagunya yang ia taruh di bahuku. Juga dengan bibirnya yang sesekali mengecup leher telanjangku. Aku hanya bisa melenguh ketika kecupannya berubah menjadi hisapan dalam.

"Ahhnn.."

"Tandanya sudah keluar.." ucap Kris setelah ia puas menambah koleksi hickey di leherku.

"Hm"

"Naga adalah wujudku saat menjadi iblis"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kris. Kedua tanganku bertengger di leher Kris.

"Aku ingin melihat wujud aslimu, pasti sangat indah"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti"

Kris mencium sekilas bibirku,

"Jika kau mau ikut pergi denganku.."

"Kemana?"

"Keduniaku. Menikah disana dan saling mengikat jiwa—

—kau mau?"

 _ **Aku sudah terlalu jatuh padamu..**_

 _ **To much, it's you, your love, this is overdose**_..

Dunia iblis tidaklah seseram seperti kelihatannya, tidaklah seburuk kedengannya. Aku menatap sebuah istana megah yang aku masuki bersama Kris. Ia menuntunku masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dimana aku bisa melihat sang raja yang duduk dengan gagah di singgasananya.

Raja itu menyambut kami dengan bibir mengulas senyum tetapi penuh dengan sorotan mata tajam. Aku bahkan harus menunduk agar tidak saling bertatapan dengan sang raja.

"Ayah.." Kris menyapa sang raja sambil menunduk hormat. Mau tak mau aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris.

"Aku pulang...

...bersama pengantinku"

Bisa kurasakan jika tangan besar Kris melingkupi salah satu tanganku. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku seolah takut aku pergi dari sisinya.

Aku membalas genggaman itu tak kalah erat. Untuk sesaat kita saling berpandangan, juga melemparkan senyum manis di bibir masing-masing sebelum Kris kembali menatap sang raja yang ada didepan sana. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap sang raja dengan penuh arogansi yang terpancar. Membalas sorotan mata tajam yang ia berikan padaku dan Kris.

"Dia manusia"

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?" raja bertanya dengan mata birunya -yang sangat mirip dengan milik Kris itu- yang menatap lekat pada Kris. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku setelah Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau mencintai anakku ini?"

"Jika kau masih ragu sebaiknya hentikan. Iblis memang makhluk hina, tetapi kami tidak akan main-main jika itu sudah menyangkut dengan perasaan.."

"Prinsip kami hanya terikat dengan satu orang, jika kau tidak mampu bertahan pergilah—

—pergilah sebelum kau dan Kris saling terikat satu sama lain"

 _ **Do it, do it, do it, do it...**_

 _ **Karena,**_

 _ **'Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Aku sudah lelah selalu ditinggalkan..'**_

 _ **Tuhan kumohon jangan mengutukku..**_

 _ **Jangan hilangkan aku..**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku..**_

 _ **Aku sudah memilih pilihan takdirku..**_

 _ **Aku ingin dia agar selalu menemani diriku..**_

 _ **Dia—**_

 _ **Kris...**_

 _ **—memang makhlukmu yang hina, tetapi dia menjadi salah satu makhluk ciptaanmu yang mencintai diriku apa adanya..**_

 _ **Aku,**_

 _ **merasakan cinta dari dirinya..**_

 _ **Juga..**_

 _ **Aku,**_

 _ **menginginkan dia menjadi milikku. Selamanya.**_

 _ **Sampai kita menjadi abu yang berterbangan..**_

"Kau siap?" aku menatap Kris yang terlihat tampan diantara remang-remang cahaya bulan purnama yang menyusup di jendela kamar. Kita saling duduk berhadapan dengan dua cawan kecil berada di tengah-tengah.

"Aku siap"

Kris mengarahkan tangannya yang kini sudah di penuhi darah yang mengalir. Menampung darahnya sendiri di salah satu cawan itu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Melukai telapak tanganku, membuat darah segar keluar disana. Aku membiarkan darahku mengalir hingga membuat cawan yang ada di tanganku terisi separuh.

Tiba-tiba Kris menarik tanganku yang terluka. Menjilatnya dengan pelan hingga luka yang tadinya menganga kembali menutup. Luka itu hilang tanpa bekas dan tak terlihat ada sebuah sayatan disana.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati terlebih dahulu karena kehabisan darah.." ucapnya setelah selesai dengan kegitannya tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil bibirnya mencium punggung tanganku berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena aku tau kau tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Kau benar, Angel"

Kris menukar cawan miliknya dengan milikku. Aku hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada Kris.

"Minumlah" suruh Kris. Tanpa banyak kata lagi aku mengambil cawan kecil yang berisi darah Kris. Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia meminumnya darahku seolah itu adalah anggur mahal. Disesap sedikit, lalu di teguknya hingga tandas.

"Manis.." katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi kita sudah menikah?"

"Hmm maksudku–"

"Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan"

"Apa?" aku bertanya dengan penuh perasaan ingin tau.

"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam kemarin"

Kris dengan tiba-tiba membawaku kedalam gendongan bridal style-nya. Membating tubuhku di atas ranjang yang tersedia disini. Merangkak dan mengurung tubuhku di antara lengan kokohnya.

"Kris.."

"Kita harus melakukannya —

—second night, untuk membuat kita semakin terikat. Tidak hanya tubuh, tapi jiwa dan raga kita juga.."

 _ **Suatu hari cahaya menyentuhku**_

 _ **Dalam bisikan yang membangunkan diriku seperti ciuman**_

 _ **Aku dipenuhi dengan mimpi yang indah dengan lembut**_

 _ **Kamu tersenyum saat menungguku, yeah...**_

 _ **날 기다린 듯이 넌 미소 지었지 yeah**_

Brak..

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat aku dan Kris terlonjak dari mimpi-mimpi indah kami. Aku dengan raga yang baru setengah sadar menatap sang pelaku yang menggebrak pintu itu.

Aku bisa melihat dua pemuda tampan yang berdiri disana. Satu orang dengan kulit putih pucatnya berdiri dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku. Dan seseorang yang lain yang berkulit sedikit gelap itu berdiri sambil bersedekap dada.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal yang mereka tampilkan.

Anak kembarku yang tidak terlihat ada kesamaan satu sama lain, Sehun dan Kai. Anakku bersama Kris.

"Dad, mom ini sudah siang.." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada malasnya. Ia bahkan sampai memutar matanya, terlihat jengah saat melihat tampilan Kris dan diriku yang terlihat berantakan.

Oh, son.. Kalian membangunkan kami dj waktu tidak tepat.

"Mom aku lapar.." kini giliran rengekan dari Kai yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Hei son, kau itu iblis tidak makan makanan manusia" Kris membalas ucapan Kai saat ia sudah mulai sadar dari kantuknya.

God, baru bangun saja suamiku sudah sangat terlihat tampan.

"Well dad kita sekarang ada di dunia manusia jadi kita harus bertingkah seperti manusia juga, benarkan Sehun?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun. Anakku Sehun, yang terlihat mirip dengan Kris ini hanya menganggukkarena kepalanya. Tanda mengiyakan pernyataan dari Kai.

"Baby, kalian keluar dulu mommy dan daddymu turun sebentar lagi" aku mengusir halus kedua anakku yang tampan ini. Hei, aku dan Kris harus berbenah dulu mengingat betapa berantakannya penampilan kami.

Sehun dan Kai, tanpa banyak protes mereka keluar dari kamarku dan Kris. Kai keluar terlebih dahulu lalu Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Daddy, mommy.." aku dan Kris mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku dan Kai ingin adik perempuan.." ucapnya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Aku masih memproses ulang kata-kata yang diucap oleh Sehun.

"Well angel, anak kita sepertinya ingin adik" ujar Kris sambil memeluk pinggang telanjangku di balik selimut yang kami pakai.

Aku menatap horor kearah Kris,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka ingin adik. Kau tau bayi yang keluar dari perutmu"

"Kris.." aku malu sungguh sangat malu.

"Hey sayang..."

Suara Kris mengalun di dekat telingaku,

"Ayo kita buatkan adik untuk mereka. Seperti yang kau dan aku lakukan tadi malam.."

 _ **Tidak ada yang diam-diam**_

 _ **아무도 몰래**_

 _ **Lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan**_

 _ **Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it**_

 _ **Berjalan sepanjang malam**_

 _ **밤새 걸어 봐**_

 _ **Lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan, lakukan**_

 _ **Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it**_

 _ **Masih dalam ingatanku**_

 _ **Suara indah dan mata milikmu terlihat seperti fajar**_

 _ **Ciuman kecil yang kulayangkan padamu**_

 _ **Aku ingin memulai perjalanan baru lagi.**_

 _ **Ikuti melodi yang merdu**_

 _ **멀리 선명히 들려오는 선율을 따라**_

 _ **Aku akan membawa keindahan kepadamu malam ini**_

 _ **Mencurahkan bintang yang dipenuhi bintang putih..**_

 _ **Kisah kita berakhir indah,**_

 _ **Happy ending...**_

 _ **Aku tidak menyangka perasaan abu-abu ini membuat kita saling mencinta.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, pengantinku.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Jangan pernah hilang, tetap menjadi milikku selamanya...**_

"Kau menyesal telah menjadi pengantinku?"

"Tidak.."

"Walaupun kau sudah menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti diriku ini?"

"Aku menyukainya—

—menjadi makhluk yang sama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Jika dengan ini aku tidak sendirian lagi, maka akan aku lakukan. Akan aku lakukan walaupun harus menjadi seorang iblis yang sama seperti dirimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris.."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, angel"

 _ **Jangan lupa, tentang cinta kita. Tentang perasaan kita juga tentang kenangan kita..**_

 _ **Walk on memories**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It's like you're_

 _Nailed into my heart_

 _My world filled with you_

 _This story, finally_

 _15 feb 2019_

 _22.00_


End file.
